jetpack_joyridefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:112.213.221.139
Warning: DO NOT SIGN IN! Old Wiki https://source.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:59.101.65.133 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User talk:59.101.65.133! ''' ''. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, you can look at our or stop by Community Central to check out our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around FANDOM. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 2019-1-1. School with white image on School page on Numbers Wikia. EDIT: Villains Wikia delete page school early, 365 days list, importing photos on New Years Day, and rename to Centenary Avenue on Hard Drive. 2019-1-2. Centenary on Coca Cola Cardboard on Outside Table. 2019-1-3. Micro on the Red iPad Cover with White sheet on the Bed. 2019-1-4. Wild on Red Diamond Sign on the Tiles and the Bathroom. 2019-1-5. Colour Bomb on Grey font and the User:Colour Bomb on Numbers Wikia. 2019-1-6. Traffic Jam page on protected on Answers Wikia. 2019-1-7. User:First Court is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with Red link user. 2019-1-8. Milk Bar with bottom on the note and the top blank note with Polish brush on the Concrete in Burleigh Road Milk Bar. EDIT: Post the letter at 81 Centenary Avenue Today with mail. 2019-1-9. User:Buster Monster is blocked on Wikipedia. 2019-1-10. Blue tack with two top and bottom lines is a equal sign on the door. 2019-1-11. Yellow line on the footpath with two logs and the park near 17 Haynes Court. 2019-1-12. Dark Chocolate page on protected on Answers Wikia with Computer. 2019-1-13. Bird on the brown seat with screws on it in Scott Street Park near Plover Street. 2019-1-14. 4 Bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms and 0 Cars on Real Estate Agent on the iPad and the Bed. 2019-1-15. User:Road Crossing is blocked on CCSW by Powercrusher04. 2019-1-16. Edepot with Code text with User:Edepot on Geometry Dash Wikia. 2019-1-17. User:Torchlight Mixup is blocked on Wikipedia. EDIT: Melway Hornbuckle Cresent wrong mistake. 2019-1-18. Tick and the Circle with Paper on the draws. 2019-1-19. Fandom page on protected in Candy Crush Soda Saga Wikia. 2019-1-20. Mountain with Paper on the footpath in Mount Carberry Reserve. EDIT: Top of the hill and end at the circle. 2019-1-21. Full Moon with folded paper on the bricks near shed and door. 2019-1-22. About this house on Chases iPad screen on the bed. 2019-1-23. Random Number page on protected on Answers Wikia in Computer. 2019-1-24. Circle with the dot like a disc on coffee table and the Mat. 2019-1-25. Heat Rise on Yellow tape on the gate with two strips at carpark at 11 Hornbuckle Crescent. EDIT: Weather too hot and City of Melton. 2019-1-26. Esplanade in Google map image from iPhone on Gold blanket and sand. EDIT: Went to the beach and Barbecue at Uncle Anthony and Damien's house. 2019-1-27. No Road on the Docket with Green Seat and the Dirt, Footpath near Raleighs Road. EDIT: Went to the supermarket and chased car today. 2019-1-28. Troll with black text with small equal signs in User:Troll on Geometry Dash Wikia. 2019-1-29. User:Weird Divine is blocked on Wikipedia. EDIT: Garlic Pizza Ordered at Dominoes. 2019-1-30. Prank Patrol with brown coated with two up/left corners and five right/down corners on the iPad and the Bed. 2019-1-31. Slide on Yellow tape on the Fence at Haynes Park near playground area. 2019-2-1. Leaf with A4 paper size folded on the Gate at 11 Hornbuckle Crescent. 2019-2-2. User:Blackout Spam is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. 2019-2-3. Light and Box opened up left, right and center and the Doorstep. 2019-2-4. Principal on White note on the desk at the office in Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Jaye/Lisa Rossetto address house number question. 2019-2-5. Banned for Apps on the plastic plate on the Computer Chair. 2019-2-6. Extra Moves with Pink Text image on the Extra Moves page on Extra Moves Wikia. EDIT: Sex 69 Wikia Created today. 2019-2-7. User:Bright Text is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. 2019-2-8. Equal Sign or Two bars with stick to the paper on the Outside Dead-End Sign. 2019-2-9. Question on the center and Green botton line on Chase's iPad on the Bed. 2019-2-10. Duplicate Link on the Center with minus signs on Duplicate Link page and Duplicate Link Wikia. 2019-2-11. Cent sign with circle on it with arrows rewinding on the cardboard and the SRS airbag near IGA. 2019-2-12. 7-Eleven with blue font on Mums iPhone and the Bed and the Blanket. 2019-2-13. Hazard with Caution mark sign on the Ivory Chair and the Doorstep. 2019-2-14. Subscribe with YouTube channel button with a folded base on the Draws. 2019-2-15. Redesigning page on protected on Answers Wikia. EDIT: Most 6-Colour levels are nerfed to 5-Colour levels. 2019-2-16. Game Crash with Black on White square image on Game Crash page on Game Crash Wikia. 2019-2-17. User:The T-Series is blocked on Wikipedia for indefinite. 2019-2-18. Bus Transport with folded paper on the middle of the desk in Melton Specialist School Visit. 2019-2-19. Bitch page on protected on Disney Wikia by Alex2424121. 2019-2-20. Cash $$$$ tag on Riley's bed on Chases and Rileys room. EDIT: Life Savers Fruit Tingles. 2019-2-21. Draw a Cup and the lid with old paper on the bench. 2019-2-22. Randomize with red background A4 size on the gate to the workshop. 2019-2-23. Six coloured gumballs on the plate (Red,Orange,Yellow,Green,Blue,Purple) on its sticky tape and the table. 2019-2-24. Chocolate Circle on the white towel and the coffee table on its Lounge Room. 2019-2-25. Twin Towers page on protected on Answers Wikia. EDIT: Pick up chase to melton waves today. 2019-2-26. User:Colour Lover is blocked on Wikipedia. EDIT: Jaye Rossetto page on protected on other website. 2019-2-27. Draw a home with piece of paper on the gutter near dead end at Riddle Drive. 2019-2-28. Left turn and Right turn on the concrete with white tape marked near the shed at 107 Barries Road. 2019-3-1. Question Mark with Outline with square background on the Gas Meter House at 11 Hornbuckle Crescent. 2019-3-2. Rental Home page on protected on Answers Wikia. EDIT: Parma Time! 2019-3-3. Bitch Lasagna with White image with User:Bitch Lasagna on Disney Wikia. 2019-3-4. Election with envelope style piece of sheet on desk at the Melton Specialist School Office. 2019-3-5. Yes plastic cup and No plastic cup on the table outside. 2019-3-6. Shopping with circle outline on its plate and the floors on Lounge Room. EDIT: Mentos flavours and Foodworks. 2019-3-7. Exit sign on the brown door at the backyard deck. 2019-3-8. 17 Candle on Chases Birthday Cake with Milk bars on top and Chocolate with cream in the middle. EDIT: Anthony and Damien visited and, Samantha and Archer as well. 2019-3-9. User:Mystery Candy is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. EDIT: Calculation is finished and iPod Calculation List added. 2019-3-10. Bar on the Concrete near the doctors and the fish and chip shop and car park. 2019-3-11. Not Found with red text on Not found page on Numbers Wikia. 2019-3-12. Four Extra Mints on the Table in the Kitchen at 33 Riddle Drive. EDIT: Memories back then as Candle, Collection Number plates and Second Hard drive back in the days + Anthony and Damien Said Movies. 2019-3-13. Yellow plus sign with black screen on its Chase's iPad on the Bed. 2019-3-14. Upgrade and Plus sign with two up and down lines on piece of paper and the deck at the office at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Doctors Appointment Today. 2019-3-15. Letterbox note on the doorstep at 11 Hornbuckle Crescent. 2019-3-16. Sort in order page on protected on Answers Wikia on Computer. 2019-3-17. Bleach with User:Bleaching Paint userpage on Candy Crush Soda Saga Wikia. 2019-3-18. User:House Number is blocked on Wikipedia. EDIT: Countdowns work on iPad. 2019-3-19. The X shaped on the tap and concrete sign near two houses 17 and 18 Haynes Court, Gutter and Power Pole. 2019-3-20. The Street with white background on the ivory chair and the pathway was blocked. EDIT: T-Series passed. 2019-3-21. Closed with pen drawing a brown sign on the Draws on Mum and Dads room. 2019-3-22. Centenary Avenue image from domain on Centenary Avenue page on Centenary Avenue Fandom! EDIT: 81 Centenary Avenue and Creating the fandom. 2019-3-23. Up arrow on the napkin at 1OB2LO car + Eating McDonalds. 2019-3-24. Olympic Games page on protected on Answers Wikia. 2019-3-25. Address Finder and blue rewind button with image taking to messenger. EDIT: Jodie Tuskin asking old address. 2019-3-26. Source Room on the piece of note at the office on Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Musk Flavoured life savers is out at FoodWorks. 2019-3-27. Strawberry Nesquik on the black boul and the table in the Kitchen. 2019-3-28. Garbage and triangle sign on cardboard and paper on the Kurunjang House at 74 Centenary Avenue. 2019-3-29. No sign and House on the square piece on the SRS airbag near 2 Cashin Court. 2019-3-30. Grass Cutter on the circle inside the table at 33 Blakewater Crescent. EDIT: Driving to Atkin Street and Brooklyn/Abey Road to Ferris Road. 2019-3-31. Corner on the yellow tape with four corners of the brick on Workshop. 2019-4-1. Play Hard with Red Text and outline on the window with curtain shadow on the Deck. EDIT: APRIL FOOLS!!!!!!!!!! 2019-4-2. Century on the white background on black text on the wooden draw on Chase's Room in the Garage at 11 Hornbuckle Crescent. 2019-4-3. Flower and Four Pebble Flower on the Paper Note at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: April Flowers!!!!! 2019-4-4. Temple Run page on protected on Disney Wikia but 1 day time. 2019-4-5. Vista Print with Segoe typeface font on image with Vista Print page on Vista Print Wikia. 2019-4-6. User:Level Millennium is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. EDIT: 1000 iPod photos were added today. 2019-4-7. User:1st Court is blocked indefinite on Wikipedia. 2019-4-8. Two 777's on the docket and the perfume on the top on the kitchen table. EDIT: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA. 2019-4-9. So Fresh on the pan-stand on the chair in the Lounge Room. 2019-4-10. Out of ink page on protected in Disney Wikia. EDIT: 81 Centenary Avenue stuff on protected such as Street. 2019-4-11. Letters and Numbers page on protected on Candy Crush Soda Saga Wikia. 2019-4-12. Up and Down sign paper on the power pole on end of Riddle Drive. 2019-4-13. Light Bulb and the box on the Coffee Table at Loungeroom. 2019-4-14. Sold - Cash on Domain.com.au style with green outline on the iPad and the Bed. 2019-4-15. Congratulations with red banner and youtube button on the left on Mum's iPhone on the Bed. 2019-4-16. Google Maps with Red text with image on Google Maps page on the Google Maps Wikia. EDIT: Nachos for Taco Bill. 2019-4-17. User:Torchlight Note is blocked on Wikipedia for Indefinite. 2019-4-18. Moon Eclipse on Wikipedia Text with image on the Chase's iPad on the Bed. 2019-4-19. Triangle with black pen on the square paper on the lodge at Haynes Court Park. 2019-4-20. Garden with Green text at User:The Water Garden on Candy Crush Soda Saga Wikia. 2019-4-21. Easter Cemetery on Concrete with two eggs and one death on Melton Cemetery. EDIT: Happy Easter Day! 2019-4-22. Paint brush and Screw driver on the bench at 33 Riddle Drive with Anthony, Damien and Gavin. EDIT: IGA firstly. 2019-4-23. Moving Place on Folded sheet on Blue chair at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: New Office for the first time! 2019-4-24. Cross on power pole in Yuille Street Melton near Golf Club. 2019-4-25. Perfume on the Black Box Container at Bathroom. 2019-4-26. User:Property for Sale is blocked on Wikipedia. EDIT: Candy Crush Levels is back! 2019-4-27. Level 0 page on protected on Disney Wikia by Alex2424121. 2019-4-28. Rectangular yellow tape on the table sheet in the Lounge Room. 2019-4-29. Two Discs on the Couch and no blanket allowed at 33 Riddle Drive. EDIT: Downloading the game. 2019-4-30. Football Club on the blue outside sign on Kurunjang Recreation Reserve. EDIT: Workshop too too long. 2019-5-1. Skip on the box with two boxes stacked together on Workshop. EDIT: Steal the TV. 2019-5-2. Apple Tree on Coded text on User:Tree page on Geometry Dash Wikia. 2019-5-3. Work Solve on the Square paper on the couch office at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: I saw Jodie Tuskin today. 2019-5-4. Cent and Dollar and the middle line on the purse at 1OB-2LO car. 2019-5-5. Favourite on the brown box and two pillows outside on the floor on Mum's Room. 2019-5-6. Doors Closed on covered tape with plate on the door at the Kitchen. 2019-5-7. Waste on near workshop door and windows and light the car. EDIT: RIP Workshop. 2019-5-8. Touch on the foil wrapping with new iPod on the coffee table stand on Mum's Room. 2019-5-9. Postcode Address and blue rewind button on with image was taking for messenger on iPhone. 2019-5-10. Talk Later on Blue text on white background on iPad with messenger photo. 2019-5-11. Candy Crush High Score with Pink background and darker text on perfect video. 2019-5-12. Mothers Day Love with red background and black text on iPhone on the bed. 2019-5-13. Mail Post Card on Old Anna and Paul's Bed. 2019-5-14. The Location on old mum and dad's bed on Blue Mattress. 2019-5-15. Crossing on Orange Background on the walls near the doorway and hallway. 2019-5-16. New Folder with ivory screen bright on the iPad stand and the bathroom. 2019-5-17. Pin Code with plastic paper on between two doors in Mum and Dad's room. 2019-5-18. Two times two equals four lids on the table at the kitchen. 2019-5-19. Star Channel on Candle Stand on near fireplace on Lounge Room. 2019-5-20. User:Candy Bomb is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia for infinite. 2019-5-21. Drive Safely on square note on the table at middle of the high street near 266 High Street, Melton Sweeney. EDIT: Area Number is back finally. 2019-5-22. Practice Sheet on the blue couch at Melton Specialist School Office. EDIT: Jodie Tuskin and Old Registrations. 2019-5-23. Screw Driver on Metal box cabinet at near the doctors at 21 Centenary Avenue. 2019-5-24. Black Skateboard on the Floor and the Garage at 11 Hornbuckle Crescent. 2019-5-25. IP address with coded text on User:IP address page on Disney wikia. 2019-5-26. Dreamworld page on protected on Candy Crush Soda Saga Wikia. 2019-5-27. Cemetery on square image with Cemetery Page on Blossom Blast Wikia. EDIT: HOSPITAL FOR TOO LONG WITH MUM! 2019-5-28. Square tape with two bricks vertical and horizontal bricks near by at 11 Hornbuckle Crescent. 2019-5-29. Minecraft page on protected on Candy Crush Soda Saga Wikia. 2019-5-30. Circle Thicker or Tape Mark on Square post on the old workshop at 3/61 Reserve Road. 2019-5-31. Chisel with sharp top and orange bottom on the table at 33 Riddle Drive. 2019-6-1. User:Frozen Level is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with 1 day block. 2019-6-2. City with brown bag on the Riley's bed not stick to bed. 2019-6-3. Phone Number on the Black Seat on Rectangular Layout on Mum's Room. 2019-6-4. Miss School with notepad on the blue couch at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Workshop place the gate. 2019-6-5. Text in the middle of the page on Text Page page on Text Wikia with the date on it. 2019-6-6. Two Drumsticks on the Concrete Steps at 11 Hornbuckle Crescent. 2019-6-7. Center on the chair table on City of Melton near IGA around middle of High Street. 2019-6-8. Odds and Evens on the middle of the line with blue and red fonts on the Box in the Kitchen. 2019-6-9. Missed Call on White on Red background with iPad laying down to the bathroom. 2019-6-10. User:Centenary Avenue is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. EDIT: Upload Centenary Avenue numbers 1-400. 2019-6-11. Wrote plus on the diamond sign on Calisthenics near old Workshop. 2019-6-12. Love on the pink square background on the box on Mum's Room. EDIT: Tidy the draws in your room and cleaned two chalkboards. 2019-6-13. Dash sign outline on the docket receipt on SRS airbag on 1OB-2LO car. 2019-6-14. Vacation with three plus sign note on the blue couch at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: I saw Victoria Zivave at School today. 2019-6-15. Land Lot on the square sheet on the Table at Scott Street Park near Plover Street. 2019-6-16. Property Values on the wall near Fireplace and broken light. 2019-6-17. User:Triathlons is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia for Infinite. EDIT: iPod photos was finally finished. 2019-6-18. Barrier on the top view Playground with near the green slide and Skate Park. 2019-6-19. Rule on the blue walls on Chase and Riley's Room like Kingston Rule Street. 2019-6-20. Pass on the 4 Terabyte New My Passport on the towel with the chair on Mum's Room. 2019-6-21. Food Shop Sign on near the pawn shop near middle of the High Street and Busy. 2019-6-22. User:High Scores is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. EDIT: Jack Daniels - Tennessee Whiskey has been drinking + 18 Hornbuckle Crescent for Auction for Sale. 2019-6-23. Sign Out on the iPad Box on the couch in the kitchen. EDIT: NEW IPAD TODAY AND TWO OTHER DEVICES GOT RESETED! 2019-6-24. Never Issued on the square background on the blue couch at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: I saw Steve Voigt and Sue Today. 2019-6-25. Work Place on Blue background circular messenger on its Mum's iPhone on Chair with no bedroom. 2019-6-26. Tape roller and the screw on the ground near the Scout Hall corner Henry Street and Smith Street. 2019-6-27. Milestones page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow typeface. 2019-6-28. Paint Brush with 3M thing on the brush with the ladder in your room. 2019-6-29. White Plastic Sheet on the ground floor with the tape mask. 2019-6-30. Left and Right Arrows on the maroon door on Kurunjang House at 74 Centenary Avenue. 2019-7-1. Fantastic 5 page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with Yellow typeface. 2019-7-2. Three Blue Tacks on the white table on Anthony and Damien's Lounge Room at 33 Riddle Drive and Damien's Birthday. 2019-7-3. Melbourne on the new iPod touch on the Kitchen near the bed. EDIT: Complete candy crush levels is back! 2019-7-4. United States on Yellow font on the image with Message wall on Wiki Answers Wikia. 2019-7-5. Streak Broken page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow typeface. EDIT: The room is back together and new calendar! 2019-7-6. Generate with the sorting tab with Generate page on Generate Wikia. 2019-7-7. Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 on the chair with five lines with two doors are shaded on Mum's Room. 2019-7-8. Two bolts on the metal chair on the Council with car park at McKenzie Street. 2019-7-9. Tube with the docket on the cigarette box in the Kitchen at 33 Riddle Drive. 2019-7-10. Placeholder page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with Yellow text. 2019-7-11. 5K on the Green Image on the thread with Monster Return on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. 2019-7-12. Camera word and the Blue Instax Camera on the Mattress on Mum's Room. 2019-7-13. Mystery or Question Mark on the Lever Seat on the Lounge Room. 2019-7-14. Percent on the tape on the bins in park of Calisthenics. EDIT: IGA today with school foods and Cannot import iPod photos. 2019-7-15. User:The Autism Intensifies is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia With the Autism Awareness image. EDIT: Back to school everyone. 2019-7-16. Notice with Yes and no signs on the blue couch in Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Tegan Aquilina started a tour at Melton Specialist School. 2019-7-17. Light Bulb taped up on the draw on Mum's room near the bed. 2019-7-18. Bedroom and Bathroom Sign on the fence at 18 Haynes court near the playground. EDIT: The Willows was the historic map. 2019-7-19. Shed and four arrows, up, down, left and right on tape on the Ute and the Garage at 107 Barries Road (Tippo's House or the Address). 2019-7-20. Conveyor Belts page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. EDIT: Someone goes to Melton specialist school at 165 Centenary Avenue and now is for rent. 2019-7-21. Hexagon Levels on Red signature hexagon square image with reply by Monster Return. 2019-7-22. Pathway on the fence near Kurunjang Drive, Merrimu, Kurunjang Village Store and footpath at 51 Kurunjang Drive. 2019-7-23. Spray Paint with Rectangular shaped on the tiles in the Kitchen. 2019-7-24. Enterprise with two A4 sheets on the kitchen door to the hallway. EDIT: Dazln Drive is weird street name. 2019-7-25. Pretty Porsche page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia on Yellow text. 2019-7-26. Scissors and the box on the chair at special bedroom on Uncle Anthony's house at 33 Riddle Drive. 2019-7-27. Speed bump with arrows straight and left to Kingston Rule Street on note of the light pole. 2019-7-28. Café on the tiles in the kitchen and the top is the rangehood. 2019-7-29. Walk Through with half of paper on the blue couch in the office at Melton Specialist School. EDIT: Tour for the first time at Melton Specialist School today. 2019-7-30. Korn Dexter page on protected on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with yellow text. EDIT: Completed over 3000 levels today. 2019-7-31. Power with five papers on the floor and the mat with tiles. 2019-8-1. Four pebbles on the docket paper in the bricks on Milk Bar at Burleigh Road. 2019-8-2. Radio on the Philips box with new charger box on the door step. 2019-8-3. File Knife on the piece of note near the city of melton and stage at High Street / Palmerston Street. 2019-8-4. User:Wrecking Wikis is blocked on Candy Crush Saga Wikia with Userbox. 2019-8-5. Count with the down symbol with rectangular on the wooden plank near the Foodworks. EDIT: I bought some Chupa Chups with three flavours. 2019-8-6. Hourglass drawed with chisel pen on the brown box with the seat on the Kitchen. 2019-8-7. House on top and For Sale on bottom on the behind two windows on Lounge Room near the doorstep. 2019-8-8. Bus Stops with line on the blue couch at Melton Specialist School Office. EDIT: Kerry moved to Darwin! 2019-8-9. Two Sunglass Case and line-up tape on the floor at 107 Barries Road. EDIT: Visit Tippo's House and Driving Palmerston Street not Raleighs Road. 2019-8-10. Queen on the plate with five different colour icings with Red-Yellow-Green-Blue-Black with a line on it in the Mum's Room. 2019-8-11. Fireball with the blue rounded image on the Message Wall Monster Return on Candy Crush Saga Wikia. 2019-8-12. Two Tissues on sticky tape on the coffee table in Lounge Room. 2019-8-13. True Blue on the cobble chair in the Cemetery at Centenary Avenue. EDIT: Kenneth and Sheila were died. 2019-8-14. Built and the House on the folded sheet and tape on the reel and moving on the Seat near the photo shop. 2019-8-15. Request with a rewind button on domain.com on Mum's iPhone on the bed. 2019-8-16. USB Stick on the tiles in the laundry near washing machine or outside.